A technique to change a reproduction volume to a desired volume by adjusting a volume adjustment portion displayed on a screen in controlling a volume of output from a speaker or the like has conventionally been known.
For example, according to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-056756, in a device for supporting practice of a musical instrument, a volume of reproduction of a main part can be adjusted. Specifically, an operator can set any reproduction volume by horizontally sliding a control knob drawn on a volume adjustment portion with a mouse representing a pointing device.
In addition, in a general media player as well, in adjusting a reproduction volume, the reproduction volume can be set by horizontally sliding the control knob drawn on the volume adjustment portion as in the device for supporting practice of the musical instrument above. Moreover, by clicking a position around the volume set by the user with the mouse in the volume adjustment portion, the control knob moves to a position around the position to be clicked and the reproduction volume can immediately be changed to that set volume.
In a general media player as described above, however, the user cannot know only from appearance, the highest volume in the volume adjustment portion and association between the volume adjustment portion and the volume. Further, even when the volume is the same, how sound is heard varies depending on variation in an ambient environment, and it is difficult to immediately change the volume to a user's desired volume.
In this regard, if the volume cannot immediately be changed to the user's desired volume, in particular, if the volume is higher than the user's desired volume, the user and a person around the user may feel uncomfortable, that is, stress may be imposed.
Certain example embodiments address such problems. Certain example embodiments provide an information processing method and an information processing device implementing a user interface suitable for a user's operation in an operation to change setting of a parameter.
According to certain example embodiments, an information processing method performed in a computer (1) setting a value of at least one parameter based on an input from an input device (13; a reference numeral used in embodiments; to be understood similarly hereinafter) is provided. The information processing method causes the computer (1) to function as: first change operation accepting means (S110) for accepting an operation of change from a position in accordance with a current value of the parameter within a prescribed display area (250) in a prescribed screen (200, 201, 202, 203); first update means (S114, 5115) for gradually updating the parameter from the current value based on the operation of change accepted by the first change operation accepting means; second change operation accepting means (S111) for accepting an operation of change to a position in accordance with a desired value of the parameter within the prescribed display area; and second update means (S112, S115) for updating the parameter from the current value to the desired value based on the operation of change accepted by the second change operation accepting means. In addition, the second update means updates the parameter from the current value to the desired value (S115) when the desired value is smaller than the current value of the parameter (S111, S112) and the second update means does not update the parameter from the current value to the desired value (S113) when the desired value is greater than the current value of the parameter (S111, S113).
According to certain example embodiments, when a slider operation which is an operation of change from the position in accordance with the current value is accepted through the input device (13), the parameter is gradually updated in accordance with a slider position. On the other hand, when the operation of change to the position in accordance with the desired value is accepted through the input device (13), the parameter is updated from the current value to the desired value if the desired value is smaller than the current value of the parameter, and the parameter is not updated from the current value to the desired value if the desired value is greater than the current value of the parameter.
Therefore, the user can change the parameter through a series of operations of the input device (13). Specifically, the parameter can gradually be changed from the current value to a greater value or a smaller value. On the other hand, a change operation input for abruptly increasing the parameter from the current value to a greater value is prohibited. Thus, by prohibiting the change operation for abruptly increasing the parameter value to a greater value in the operation to change setting of the parameter, stress imposed on a user or the like due to abrupt change in the parameter caused by an erroneous operation is suppressed and the user interface suitable for a user's operation can be implemented.
Preferably, the input device is a pointing device (27).
According to certain example embodiments, as the user provides input to an arbitrary position on a touch panel by using a touch pen (27), user's operability in selection is improved.
Preferably, the means for updating the parameter from the current value to the desired value based on the operation of change to a position corresponding to the desired value gradually updates the parameter from the current value.
According to certain example embodiments, when the parameter is updated from the current value to the desired value as well, the parameter is gradually updated, so that variation of the parameter can be smooth and hence natural.
Preferably, the computer sets values of a plurality of types of parameters based on the input from the input device (13). The values of the plurality of types of parameters are associated with arbitrary positions within the prescribed display area, respectively.
According to certain example embodiments, as the arbitrary positions within the prescribed display area are associated with the plurality of types of parameters respectively, setting of the parameter through the input device can be made in a simplified manner.
In particular, the prescribed display area is a multi-dimensional area in accordance with the number of types of parameters set by the computer.
According to certain example embodiments, as the parameter is displayed in a dimension in accordance with the number of types of parameters, the position of each parameter can readily be recognized.
Preferably, the parameter corresponds to a volume level of sound output from an output device of the computer.
According to certain example embodiments, abrupt increase in volume from the current volume, which leads to uncomfortable feeling, that is, stress imposed on the user and a person around the user, can be suppressed.
Preferably, the parameter corresponds to duration of a file reproduced in the computer.
According to certain example embodiments, start of reproduction from a position where reproduction has not yet been carried out is avoided and having the user feel uncomfortable can be suppressed.
In addition, according to certain example embodiments, an information processing method performed in a computer setting a value of at least one parameter based on an input from an input device (13) is provided. The information processing method causes the computer (1) to function as: slider display means (S32, S70, S91) for displaying a slider (252) indicating a current value of the parameter within a prescribed display area (250) in a prescribed screen (200, 201, 202, 203); first movement operation accepting means (S110, S114) for accepting a continuous operation of movement from a position of the slider (252) in accordance with the current value of the parameter; second movement operation accepting means (S110, S111) for accepting an operation of movement to a position of the slider (252) in accordance with a desired value of the parameter within the prescribed display area; and update means (S115) for updating the parameter to a value in accordance with a position of the slider (252) resulting from movement in accordance with the accepted operation of movement. The second movement operation accepting means accepts the operation of movement to a desired position of the slider (252) (S112) when the slider moves in a direction of decrease from the current value of the parameter and the second movement operation accepting means does not accept the operation of movement to the desired position of the slider (S113) when the slider moves in a direction of increase from the current value of the parameter.
According to certain example embodiments, when the continuous operation of movement from the position of the slider (252) in accordance with the current value or an operation of movement to the position of the slider in accordance with the desired value is accepted through the input device (13), the parameter is updated to the value in accordance with the position of the slider (252) resulting from movement. When the operation to move the slider (252) through the input device (13) is such that the slider moves in a direction of decrease from the current value, the operation of movement to the desired position is accepted, whereas when the operation to move the slider (252) through the input device (13) is such that the slider moves in a direction of increase from the current value, the operation of movement to the desired position is not accepted.
Therefore, the user can change the parameter through a series of operations of the input device (13). Specifically, by continuously moving the slider, the parameter can gradually be changed from the current value to a greater value or a smaller value. On the other hand, when the slider is operated to move to the position in accordance with the desired value, an operation of movement in a direction of increase from the current value of the parameter is prohibited. Thus, by prohibiting the operation of movement to abruptly increase the parameter value to a greater value in the operation to change setting of the parameter, stress imposed on the user or the like due to abrupt change in the parameter caused by an erroneous operation is suppressed and the user interface suitable for a user's operation can be implemented.
Preferably, the input device is a pointing device (27).
According to certain example embodiments, as the user provides input to an arbitrary position on a touch panel by using a touch pen (27), user's operability in selection is improved.
Preferably, the computer sets values of a plurality of types of parameters based on the input from the input device (13). The values of the plurality of types of parameters are associated with arbitrary positions within the prescribed display area, respectively.
According to certain example embodiments, as the arbitrary positions within the prescribed display area are associated with the plurality of types of parameters respectively, setting of the parameter through the input device can be made in a simplified manner.
In particular, the prescribed display area is a multi-dimensional area in accordance with the number of types of parameters set by the computer.
According to certain example embodiments, as the parameter is displayed in a dimension in accordance with the number of types of parameters, the position of each parameter can readily be recognized.
Preferably, the parameter corresponds to a volume level of sound output from an output device of the computer.
According to certain example embodiments, abrupt increase in volume from the current volume, which leads to uncomfortable feeling, that is, stress imposed on the user and a person around the user, can be suppressed.
Preferably, the parameter corresponds to duration of a file reproduced in the computer.
According to certain example embodiments, start of reproduction from a position where reproduction has not yet been carried out is avoided and having the user feel uncomfortable can be suppressed.
According to certain example embodiments, an information processing device (1) setting a value of at least one parameter based on an input from an input device (13) is provided. The information processing device (1) includes: first change operation accepting means (252, S110, S114) for accepting an operation of change from a position in accordance with a current value of the parameter, within a prescribed display area (250) in a prescribed screen (200, 201, 202, 203); first update means (S114, S115) for gradually updating the parameter from the current value based on the operation of change accepted by the first change operation accepting means; second change operation accepting means (254, 255) for accepting an operation of change to a position in accordance with a desired value of the parameter within the prescribed display area; and second update means (S111, S112, S115) for updating the parameter from the current value to the desired value based on the operation of change accepted by the second change operation accepting means. The second update means updates the parameter from the current value to the desired value when the desired value is smaller than the current value of the parameter (254) and the second update means does not update the parameter from the current value to the desired value when the desired value is greater than the current value of the parameter (255) (S113).
According to certain example embodiments, an information processing device setting a value of at least one parameter based on an input from an input device (13) is provided. The information processing device (1) includes: slider display means (S32, S70, S91) for displaying a slider (252) indicating a current value of the parameter within a prescribed display area (250) in a prescribed screen (200, 201, 202, 203); first movement operation accepting means (S110, S114) for accepting a continuous operation of movement from a position of the slider (252) in accordance with the current value of the parameter; second movement operation accepting means (S110, S111) for accepting an operation of movement to a position of the slider (252) in accordance with a desired value of the parameter within the prescribed display area; and update means (S115) for updating the parameter to a value in accordance with a position of the slider (252) resulting from movement in accordance with the accepted operation of movement. The second movement operation accepting means accepts the operation of movement to a desired position of the slider (252) when the slider moves in a direction of decrease from the current value of the parameter (254, S112) and the second movement operation accepting means does not accept the operation of movement to the desired position of the slider when the slider moves in a direction of increase from the current value of the parameter (255, S113).
According to certain example embodiments, a user interface suitable for a user's operation in an operation to change setting of a parameter is implemented.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of certain example embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.